1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a liquid (ionized) composition emitting far infrared rays and a method for preparation thereof and, more particularly, to a highly functional liquid (ionized) composition emitting far infrared rays, which radiates far infrared rays of high efficiency at ordinary temperature (15.degree. to 25.degree. C.) when it is coated or impregnated on articles such as fiber products, and a method for preparation of such liquid (ionized) composition to be used for a variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, as demonstrated by Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR), far infrared rays are electromagnetic waves between 4.0 and 1,000 microns, which activate water molecules so as to be easily absorbed into the living body and which are capable of smoothing various physiological functions of the living body. In addition, it has been found through various experiments that the energy of far infrared rays can be easily absorbed into the living body, and that the absorbed energy provides necessary energy for the activation of body fluids and for physiological functions of the living body, thereby vitalizing the physiological functions of the living body.
With respect to the human body, far infrared rays have the following functions:
(1) the far infrared rays absorbed into the skin tissue change to heat, thereby raising the temperature of the skin tissue and raising the body temperature at the hypodermic deep layer so that a warm sensation is felt;
(2) increasing the flow of blood at the skin by enlarging the capillary vessels so as to promote the circulation of blood;
(3) activating the metabolism;
(4) abating pain; and
(5) enhancing the rebirth ability of tissues so as to enable humans to recover from fatigue, to promote health, to dissolve insomnia and stress, and to heal chronic diseases.
In addition, far infrared rays are effective in accelerating the growth of animals and plants, maintaining the freshness of food, aging food, promoting the taste of food, and cleaning room air.
Various products utilizing such properties of far infrared rays have been developed and sold in the market, such as fiber products, tableware, and health products. Home appliances utilizing far infrared rays have also been recently developed, such as refrigerators which utilize far infrared rays to maintain the freshness of food.
Particularly in Japan, by utilizing already developed bioceramic materials emitting far infrared rays and powder techniques, various products emitting far infrared rays have rapidly been developed and produced. The market scale of such products amounts to three trillion yen.
Products using conventional bioceramic materials emitting far infrared rays have been prepared by dispersing powder bioceramics, in which an abundance of emissive material such as alumina silica is contained in ammonia water or resin having cation radicals, and then by attaching the dispersion on the surface of various products through adhesives.
However, because such materials emitting far infrared rays in these products are presently in a solid state, the coating cannot be applied uniformly on the surfaces of various products, and therefore, products using the powder phase composition as described above cannot sufficiently emit the far infrared rays. Also, since the composition is effective in radiating far infrared rays only when a high temperature (e.g., 200.degree. to 500.degree. C.) is applied to the products, favorable effects cannot be expected at room or ordinary temperature.
Moreover, the products coated with the materials emitting far infrared rays produced by conventional methods have other inefficiencies: the products have rough surfaces; dusts are produced, particularly when the composition is applied on fiber; and the composition cannot be applied on various products because it is produced by dot or spray techniques so that the dyeing ability of the fiber products is restricted.